Thadlicious
by axisofsymmetry
Summary: Alex is the new kid at Dalton, and Thad helps him settle in.


**This is my fic for Alex aka Rikerlicious on Tumblr (go follow him he's awesome), which I am exchanging for his virginity. Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

><p>Alex is the new kid at Dalton.<p>

And even though he's not the tallest person there (despite his height), and they all wear uniforms, and the school has no tolerance for anything remotely bad, he wishes he could blend in more. He's new, and all his friends are miles away, and even though everyone's so _friendly_ here, he can't think of anywhere that he wouldn't go just to get out of here. He spends his time in the halls with his books cradled close to his chest and his head down, staring only at the floor directly ahead of him.

So when something small and impossibly fast crashes into his chest, he doesn't even have a chance to see it before he's on his back on the floor and his books are scattered around him.

"Fuck," someone groans from somewhere in front of him. Alex sits up to see a rather short dark-haired boy rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

Alex almost wants to laugh. He's tall; easy to pick out of a crowd. And this guy, whoever he is, didn't see him. " 's fine," he says, even though his chest feels like it was hit by a train. The short guy immediately crawls on his knees and starts gathering all the books and papers that are scattered into one pile.

"I'm so, so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot. And now I'm gonna be late anyway. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. I wasn't looking. We're both at fault." Alex helps him gather up the things, and in moments they're both standing again with their separate piles of books, a little messy and unkempt.

And suddenly the short guy smiles up at him, expression dazzling and bright. "Are you new here?" He extends a hand. "I'm Thad."

"Alex," Alex responds, shaking his hand politely. "I just transferred."

"Alex," Thad repeats, smile never wavering. "Well...I'm running late...but if you want someone to show you around and stuff you can find me in the library at lunch...considering you're able to find it." He smiles again. "See you around, Alex." And then he's rushing off again, once again a blur that could crash into anything. Alex just stares after him, completely confused by the whole interaction.

* * *

><p>Alex is missing a notebook.<p>

He realizes this when the spiral notebook he opens is full of neat cursive that is most certainly not his. It's all in German or something. He flips through it, curious, and sees pages and pages of notes and essays and drawings in the margins, all in German. He flips through to the back, and it reads _Thad Bishop_ and a phone number. Right. Short guy in the hallway.

But he really needs some paper to write on, so he rips out a page and dearly hopes Thad won't mind.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank <em>God<em>." Thad stands up and crosses the room immediately, where Alex has just entered the library with the black notebook in hand. "I thought I'd lost it." He reaches out, and Alex holds out the notebook, but instead of taking it he grabs Alex's wrist and pulls him over to the table he'd been sitting at. "I suppose you want yours back?"

"Yeah..." Alex sets down the notebook. "Sorry, I needed paper; I tore a page out."

"As long as it was a blank page." Thad hands Alex's notebook back to him and slides his own neatly back into his bookbag. He smiles. "Still want a tour of the place?"

"Uh...sure."

Thad's smile widens and he takes Alex by the wrist once again and drags him through the campus, giving the tour, the history, anything and everything that is even vaguely relevant. They spend all of lunch hour walking around the school, and Thad's hand slips into Alex's halfway through and the last thing he wants to do is complain, because Thad is so kind and he reached out to Alex when he had no one and he's kind of really cute now that Alex thinks about it.

When lunch hour ends Thad turns to smile at Alex and conclude the tour. But instead he looks down at their clasped hands and blushes. "Sorry." He pulls his hand away and Alex immediately feels cold at the loss. "Y'know, you could've told me to let go at any time," he chuckles.

Alex just shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. "I didn't mind it." He notices the way Thad's smile changes. Crap. He shouldn't have said anything. Now Thad knows he's gay and he's gonna stop talking to him and he's about to lose the single friend he's made so far.

"You wanna hang out later?" Thad asks, and Alex is surprised by the sincerity. It's kind of the opposite of what he was expecting. His brain takes a moment to accept that and allow him to talk.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p>Thad obviously got a hold of his class schedule, because the moment he gets out of the final class of the day, he's leaning against the wall outside the doorway. "Hey, Alex."<p>

"Hey." Alex smiles automatically.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Thad asks, pushing away from the wall and walking down the corridor. He looks back at Alex, who takes a moment to follow, and smiles.

"Yeah." He catches up rather quickly, considering his long legs. "Not to sound ungrateful or everything, but I'm just confused. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Thad shrugs. "Do I need a reason?"

"Well no, but normal people aren't generally this nice without a motive."

"I'm not normal," Thad says simply, and continues on his way, leading Alex up a staircase and to his dorm.

* * *

><p>And even when they've settled down comfortably and the movie is starting, Alex can't shake the idea that Thad has something up his sleeve. No one's <em>this<em> nice.

"Is it because I'm gay?" He blurts, ten minutes into the movie.

"Huh?" Thad's thoroughly enraptured by the movie, and doesn't even move his gaze from the television.

"Are you..." he takes a breath. "Are you being nice to me because I'm gay?"

"What does your sexuality have to do with my kindness?" Thad asks, and once again doesn't even look at Alex.

"I dunno..." he scratches the back of his head. "I figured since there's zero tolerance for bullying here, people are extra-nice instead."

Thad laughs and finally turns to face Alex. "This place is no different than a public school. Sure, no one gets pushed into lockers or stripped of their clothing, but bullying and exclusion still exist here. Don't you think for a moment that this school is above all that shit. And don't even think about telling anyone else you're gay unless you're in the Warblers."

Alex stares. "Warblers?"

"Show choir group. Basically the jocks of a public school. We're highest on the social pyramid, so if someone within the group is gay or bi or whatever, no one can do anything about it."

Alex suddenly remembers the way Thad blushed when he realized he was holding Alex's hand. "Are _you _gay?" he asks in almost a whisper.

Thad smirks. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Thad's holding his hand again. Alex is willing to bet he doesn't even realize, with the way his eyes are glued to the screen. He doesn't mind; no one's really held his hand before. It feels nice.<p>

When Thad realizes (somewhere around the credits) he pulls his hand away faster than lightning and blushes furiously. "Sorry! Fuck, sorry! I keep doing that!"

Alex laughs, genuinely laughs. "Why, though? Got a crush on me or something?" It was meant as a humorous comments, a throwaway line. But Thad's sudden embarrassed smile tells him that it's not a joke, it's true. "Oh," he says quietly.

"Not very good at hiding it, am I?" Thad chuckles.

"Not at all," Alex says, staring at Thad in an entirely new light. No _wonder_ he was so nice. This guy who he barely knows has a _crush_ on him.

"Well, I'll assume I scared you away so you can go, I guess." Thad says it in the same cheerful way he says everything, but Alex can tell Thad's unhappy about this development. Either he suddenly gained excellent insight into how to read people, or Thad is really obvious.

"You haven't scared me away," Alex says. "The opposite, actually." He tentatively takes Thad's hand, feeling nervous all over.

Thad turns to face Alex, absolute joy dancing in his eyes. "You wouldn't mind if I kissed you, would you?"

Alex responds by leaning forward with a small smile. Thad returns the smile and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alex's gently, only letting it last a few moments. And then he pulls away, or tries to, except Alex follows, keeping their lips connected because Thad's lips are so soft and he wants more of them. Thad chuckles and stops moving away, and continues to kiss Alex. He puts a hand to Alex's cheek and deepens the kiss, licking out lightly against his bottom lip.

Alex meets his tongue with his own and suddenly there are hand running across his torso and his back and his arms are around Thad's waist, pulling him closer, and their tongues are moving against each other and it's the hottest thing he's ever had the pleasure of being a part of.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how they both end up in nothing but boxers with Thad on top of him in the bed, but he's not complaining. All he knows is that he is <em>aching<em> with need and Thad is intoxicating and the friction of their cocks against each other through their clothing isn't enough anymore.

Thad must have been thinking the same thing, because he kneels back onto his knees, breaking the kiss after several minutes, and pulls down his boxers. His fingers are at the waistband of Alex's before he has a chance to think, and he pauses. "This is okay, right?"

Alex nods immediately. This is _more _than okay. There is a good-looking guy who looks at him with lust in his eyes and he's asking politely to remove his boxers. This isn't okay. It's _perfect_.

Thad smiles, acknowledging the permission, and gently slips Alex's boxers off. He licks his lips as his eyes rake up and down Alex's body. And Alex, who's usually so shy about his body, and who on the best of days never feels like he's the best-looking, feels _flawless_ under Thad's gaze.

Thad, still with that smile, bends down, and licks and kisses at the sensitive skin of Alex's inner thigh. Alex lets out a breathy sigh and he looks down, catching Thad's eye. Thad is just looking at him, watching his reactions, and it is incredibly hot. He breaks the gaze and pushes his head back against the pillow, focusing on the sensations rather than how sexy Thad looks naked and crouched over him and between his legs. He can feel Thad's tongue moving up his thigh, a combination of little kitten licks and long swipes of his tongue and the further up he moves the more sensitive the skin is until he's torn between being tickled and pleasured.

Thad moves up and mouths at his ball sac, licking up the seam down the center until his tongue very nearly touches Alex's aching dick. And Alex is sure this is the part where Thad sucks him off, but he does the opposite, much to his displeasure. He licks back down, past his balls, to his perineum. Then Thad's hands slip under the small of Alex's back, lifting him up and he licks flatly at Alex's entrance.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Thad lifts his head from where it was nestled between Alex's legs. "I believe the term is 'rimming'," he says with a smirk.

"Well, yeah." Duh. He's not an idiot. "But I mean _why_?"

Thad stares at him. The set of his mouth is serious but light in his eyes reflects innocence. "Because I want to," he says simply, before moving back down and continuing on like he was never interrupted.

Alex accepts that and lets his head fall back once again, and just basks in the feeling of Thad's tongue licking at his asshole. He lets out a quiet moan, his fingers flexing against the fabric sheets on the bed. Thad hikes up his hips a little higher, spreads his legs a little further, and presses his tongue into Alex's spit-slick hole, causing him to arch up as the pleasure shoots through his body. He pushes his tongue in and out, going a little further each time, until his lips are pressing firmly against Alex's skin and his tongue is still sliding in and out, and Alex's muscles are clenching around it every few seconds, and all he can focus on is how _amazing_ Thad's mouth is.

When suddenly he feels empty and Thad shifts and moves away, his eyes snap open and he looks at Thad, wondering where he's going and _why_ he would stop at the moment Alex's legs start to shake with need and his lungs can barely keep up with the oxygen his body is using. He doesn't ask, just watches as Thad digs through the bedside table and pulls out a bottle and a square wrapper. _Oh_. He should have realized immediately. Although common sense is difficult when you're high on pleasure.

Thad settles between Alex's legs once again and sets down the condom. They lock gazes and Thad raises his eyebrows, the question written on them: _May I?_ Alex nods once; as if it wasn't obvious he'd let Thad do pretty much anything to him.

He's already been stretched a little; Thad made sure of that with his tongue, and he's sure Thad realizes this as well, because he coats two fingers in lubricant and presses them both inside of him once he has the okay. Alex lets out a whimper. It burns a bit, but not enough to make him uncomfortable. His breaths are short and shallow and faster than they should be, but he doesn't notice because Thad's moving his fingers now and he's not focusing on anything but those fingers and how good they feel inside of him.

Alex doesn't even flinch when another finger is added. And even though the stretch is a bit much now, he can still handle it because Thad's so gentle and somehow knows exactly what to do to make the pain as nonexistent as possible. He vaguely wonders how many times Thad has done this, but the thought stops there because Thad's nimble fingers have found his prostate and the pleasure is so great that he arches up and pushes back on his hand, his body demanding more. But Thad gives no more, just keeps stretching him, keeps pressing at that spot until Alex is incoherent and shaking and unable to figure out how he hasn't turned into a puddle of mush yet, at the rate he's being pleasured and teased but unable to come.

When Thad pulls his fingers out Alex immediately misses them, misses the pleasure they brought with them. He watches hungrily as Thad tears open the wrapper, rolls the condom down onto his dick, and covers it completely with lubricant. He gets between Alex's legs again, the tip of his cock barely touching Alex's entrance, and only watches him for the okay this time. Alex gives a slight nod which he's sure Thad didn't even see...but apparently he's wrong and Thad has super vision, because he smiles warmly and refocuses his attention lower.

Thad's pushing into him slowly, as gentle as he was with his fingers, making sure to abate the pain as much as he possibly can. Alex is being stretched beyond what Thad prepared him for but he doesn't care; it feels so good to be in this position, to be taken care of like Thad has taken care of him. He lets out a small moan at Thad pushes deeper into him, letting his head fall back. His chest is rising and falling rapidly; he can practically hear his own heartbeat. And Thad's moving _so_ slow, the pace is almost torturous. Alex lifts his head to watch Thad. His pupils are blown wide, but he looks so controlled. Alex isn't sure whether Thad is falling apart as well under the agony of the slow pace, or if he's not even phased by it.

When Thad has finally gotten all the way in, his hips pressed firmly against Alex's backside, he lets out a breath and his shoulders lose their hard line, and it's at that moment Alex realizes Thad had been straining to move slowly. They just stay like that for a few moments, bodies pressed together, until Alex has adjusted to Thad's cock inside him and he starts to move a little. Thad takes the hint and moves with Alex, rocking into him at a pace that both completely satisfies and makes him want to scream for more. Once they get to a nice rhythm Thad starts changing his angle, moving around until Alex cries out beneath him because he's found his prostate once again.

Alex slides his hand down his own body and starts pulling at his cock, as he desperately needs the touch, because just getting fucked won't be enough to make him come, no matter how good it is. He moves his hand in time with Thad's thrusts, letting out soft moans each time, and gripping the bedsheets every time Thad hits his prostate, which is surprisingly often. Thad's hands are on his hips, gripping them tightly, and he keeps his motions steady, keeps the pace constant.

"Thad, please," Alex breathes, still moving his hand restlessly over his cock. "Harder." Thad complies, moving his hands to the backs of Alex's thighs and pushing him up, fingers pressing into the soft skin, and picks up the pace, and rams hard into him. Alex lets out high-pitched moans at every thrust, and his hand is moving at a frantic pace and he's close and his body is clenching around Thad and he's sure Thad can feel it, because now his prostate's being hit on every snap of Thad's hips and he can't even see anymore, the pleasure is so great.

His orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, hitting every single cell in his body, making him shake from his head to his fingertips, from his spine all the way down to his toes, and making him cry out very loudly. He can feel his body pulsing around Thad's dick, and his dick pulsing right back, and he knows that Thad came as well. His breathing is harsh, and he pulls Thad close, intent on kissing him, but Thad holds himself back mere inches from Alex's mouth.

"No no, you don't want to kiss me, my mouth's been—"

"Don't care," Alex says, and presses his lips to Thad's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He can taste himself on Thad, and it's not nearly as unappealing as he thought it would be, although that might be because it's Thad he's kissing. Thad presses his chest to Alex's, ignoring the come on him that is now between them, and his dick slips gently out of Alex, while his hands tangle in his hair. After a few moments the kisses turn into soft pecks, and Thad slips off of Alex to lay beside him. He lazily slips the condom off, ties it up, and throws it somewhere, to be taken care of later. They don't talk for several minutes, just lay there basking in the afterglow.

"So," Alex says once the high has worn down a bit. "Do you do this with _all_ the new kids?"

"Just the cute ones," Thad says, smirking. Alex can't tell if he's joking or not. And then he doesn't care anymore because Thad's kissing him again.

"This is the best first day of school I've ever experienced," Alex says.

"Get used to it," Thad responds, "because there's no way I'm letting you get away that easily."

Alex chuckles and wraps his arms around Thad, who does likewise, and they fall asleep together, naked on Thad's bed, where they will stay until Wes walks in several hours later, gets traumatized, and yells at Thad to lock his door.


End file.
